


Where everyone knows your name

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Spiritassassin Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Just Married, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: “That is not the venue I picked out for the reception,” Baze says, staring out the car window in confusion.Chirrut leans across him, collar starched so hard it almost takes out Baze’s nose on the way. “I know,” he says. “I changed it.”





	Where everyone knows your name

**Author's Note:**

> From [this prompt list](http://goddammitstacey.tumblr.com/post/162377434658/fic-prompts) on tumblr.

“That is not the venue I picked out for the reception,” Baze says, staring out the car window in confusion.

Chirrut leans across him, collar starched so hard it almost takes out Baze’s nose on the way. “I know,” he says. “I changed it.”

“We…we can’t have our _wedding reception_ at a _dive bar_ , Chirrut,” Baze says, as Chirrut pushes his door open.

“Sure we can,” Chirrut says, pushing him out bodily. “It’s our favourite.”

And…okay he’s not wrong. They’d been coming to Jimmy’s since practically the moment they’d moved to town. Baze knows the worn leather and beer smell almost as well as Chirrut’s cologne, and it’s only second to that in feeling like home.

Still. Baze sighs as Chirrut climbs out of the limo behind him. “But-”

“Today has been amazing,” Chirrut cuts him off, pulling Baze around and into his arms. “ _You_ are amazing. You also need a pint of that cheap, shitty beer you like for some reason while I play a round of pool with your father and you ogle my ass.”

And damn him, Baze can’t deny that sounds like the perfect end to a perfectly hectic day. Not that Baze would trade it for the world - marrying Chirrut is the best thing he’s ever done - but who knew declaring their love in front of their friends and family was going to involve so many _schedules_.

Baze pulls Chirrut closer, affecting a grumble for the look of the thing. “Please don’t mention your ass and my father in the same sentence.”

It gets him the laugh he’d been aiming for. The kiss is a bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm not saying I'd have my wedding reception at my local dive bar but I'd totally have my wedding reception at my local dive bar.
> 
> [Tumblr me!](http://goddammitstacey.tumblr.com)


End file.
